


Unto the Breach

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deancas100, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Set during ep 503. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during ep 503. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Castiel realises that he is panicking. He silently curses Dean. Then himself. Why did he allow Dean to talk him into this ridiculous scenario?

He watches Dean, outwardly so happy, and realises that it is all a ploy. He is missing Sam and so by dragging Castiel here he is trying to replicate their bond.

But he is not Sam. Does not want Dean to see him as a brother. Never that. He takes a long drink of his beer.

Doing this will make Dean happy, and that is all he’s ever wanted. His own feelings are of no consequence.


End file.
